Ups and Downs of Relationships
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione and Draco are just like every other couple... they have highs and lows in their relationship. Written for the 100 word, 100 drabble challenge, so each chapter is under 100 words and various boot camps. Always Complete!
1. Beauty

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #1 (beauty) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #21 (icicles).

**87 words before any notes or titles!

* * *

Beauty

"Winter is such a beauty. Look at the snow, the icicles!"

"It's a wasteland of frozen," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Hermione, winter is nothing more than a painful time."

She glanced over her shoulder at her dreary boyfriend, the window in the Head's room open so they could gaze out. "But winter also involves cuddling and snuggling under blankets and in bed. And you just _love_ that."

A smile pulled at his lips, despite himself. "Yes, I suppose I do enjoy a few things about winter."


	2. Promise

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #9 (promise) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #41 (tinsel).

**88 words before titles or notes!

* * *

Promise

"You promise to try and get along with my parents?" he asked, studying her. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? It's not like they are going to like me."

"They don't really like anyone Hermione," he said, placing a bit of tinsel in her hair. "Come on, I went to meet your parents, and we've kept them waiting long enough."

She squared her shoulders, prepared for battle. It would take a miracle to make the Malfoy's like her.


	3. Roses

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #48 (roses) and the _Ultimate OTP Competition_ for number.

Roses

"I see seven red roses," she murmured, looking over the bouquet. "You know seven is my favorite number."

"And an odd number at that," he replied, nuzzling her ear. "Besides, we have been married seven years now Hermione."

Her face lit up, and she turned to rest a hand on his cheek. "And here I thought you would forget because of work!"

"Forget?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Don't be silly. How would I ever forget the day I married such a beautiful woman?"

She smiled at Draco's words, blushing. He really knew how to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	4. Love

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #2 (love) and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for situation.

**100 words exactly before title or notes.

Love

He loved the way she looked today, wandering down the aisle to meet him. Friends and family sat around watching her approach, but he could only focus on one person.

His almost-wife was walking down the aisle and he couldn't be more nervous. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He just wanted her by his side.

_Keep Calm Draco. Don't lose your cool. _

But when she stepped up and grabbed his hand, his heart melted. Her smile lit up her face, and he knew this was where he wanted to be forever. Hermione would be an amazing wife.


	5. Nightmare

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #70 and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _round 2 for situation.

* * *

Nightmare

Sometimes we live together in a life filled with joy and happiness. It's perfect, and when in a relationship filled with passion and love you feel like nothing will ever ruin your bliss again.

But we're all wrong. Hermione learned that one day when her fairytale turned into a nightmare, and she traded in jeans for a dark black dress and veil, tears staining her cheeks.

He stood by her through it all, gripping her head through the funeral. And at the end, he kissed her lips and shared his condolences.

"Hermione," Draco said, cupping her cheeks, "I'm sorry about your father."


	6. 48 Hours Til Death

Written for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge #26 and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _round 3 for title.

* * *

48 Hours Til Death

"This isn't happening," he groaned, staring at the rain outside. "It just can't be."

"It is though," Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm getting old."

"Draco, you're daughter just turned eleven. Neither of us are that old. You're not going to die because it's time to send her off to school in two days."

"She's my little girl Hermione, I don't want to send her away."

"But you have to," she reminded, grasping her husband's hands. "Everyone has to grow up someday, and Hogwarts is the next step for her."

He groaned. Metaphorically, he still thought he would die.


End file.
